1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technologies and, particularly, to an image capturing device having multiple image capturing modes and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With ongoing developments in imaging and multimedia technology, image capturing devices have become widely used in some kinds of consumer electronic devices, such as cellular phones, laptops, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. In addition, there is a growing demand for developing more image capturing devices with multiple functions, such as image capturing devices having multiple image capturing modes with different functions.
Therefore, an image capturing device with multiple image capturing modes and an electronic device using the same are needed.